


Freedom Comes at a Cost

by MidnightBKat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossdressing, Eventual Sex, Human Prussia (Hetalia), Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Canada (Hetalia), Omega Verse, Wolf Canada (Hetalia), Wolf Shapeshifting, human/wolf relationship, hybrid child - Freeform, no beastiality, normal humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBKat/pseuds/MidnightBKat
Summary: As an omega, their only purpose is to be claimed and raise pups for their alpha. Matthew knew this, but he wanted to explore the land outside his pack’s territory before he succumbed to his inevitable fate. He had only meant to expand his horizon but found he couldn't stop running. He ran until his rather unpleasant encounter with an albino man who pulled him into an entire new world. A place where one's destiny was not determined at birth, but gifted with the freedom to choose that for themselves. However, if Matthew wanted to acquire this found freedom, it would require sacrifices.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Belgium/Netherlands (Hetalia), Canada/Netherlands (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Following Minor and One-Sided, Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Freedom Comes at a Cost

A young male slept peacefully as he laid curled up over a pelt constructed of various rabbit hides sewn together. However it was short lived as he was rudely woken up by a strike to his back and a sudden weight crushing him. 

“Oh crap, sorry Matt!” the larger blond apologized as he stumbled to get back on his feet after he tripped over his sleeping brother. The smaller male couldn’t get a word in as he was pulled into a tight hug and kissed squarely on the cheek. “I promise to give you my cut of meat once I come back. See you later, lil bro!” Alfred departed with a flash of his signature grin. Matthew sighed but smiled as he held his cheek and watched his older brother rush out. The other had most likely woken up late and was in a hurry to catch up with the hunting party.

Matthew wasn’t in a hurry to join. Not that the others would allow him to even if he did want to. No, Matthew had no business hunting because he was an omega. Although Alfred was his twin, he was born an alpha. 

The young blond yawned as he laid back down on to the pelt and wrapped it around himself. It still retained the alpha’s strong scent. Alfred was the only alpha who’s scent soothed and calmed his nerves. Matthew attempted to fall back asleep, but ultimately got up once the sun’s rays peeked through into the seams of the hides lining his home.

Matthew yawned again as he exited the tiny tent he shared with Alfred. All of the pack members slept in tents that formed a giant circle. He stretched his arms over his head before heading to the middle of the clearing where all the betas, omegas, and children were gathering. It was standard protocol for them to huddle close when the alphas were out on a hunt. There were alway a handful of alphas that stayed behind to protect the remainder of the pack from any rogue alpha or an attack from a neighboring pack. 

The young omega was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when a leg stuck out and kicked his feet from under him. Matthew quickly held out his hands and caught himself. A hiss escaped his gritted teeth as the packed dirt scraped his palms and knees. He turned and looked up at a group of three mischievous giggling female omegas. 

“Matthew, you should be more careful,” Lily smiled kindly but didn’t hide the disdain in her voice. Matthew knew it was her that tripped him. Lily stood leaning over slightly, one hand placed over her curved out hips and the other over her swollen breasts. Her eyes matched the shade of green of the tall blade of grass decorated her shoulder length brown hair. She was about to turn the age of maturity and most likely had a large number of alphas willing to fight for the privilege to mate with her. Of course she would. She possessed the ideal features of a female omega, in Matthew’s opinion. He also thought of her as a close friend. He had up until a week ago. Her attitude towards him had changed about the same time that- 

“Hey, leave him alone!” Matthew tilted his head and spotted Arthur, an older male omega, heading towards them. Lily clicked her tongue and turned to walk away, her posse following behind. 

“You can’t keep letting that wanker bully you around,” the older omega held out his hand to help Matthew up. “Thank you,” The young omega smiled as he was pulled up and greeted by a stunning pair of emerald eyes, but those eyes were overshadowed by thick eyebrows. 

“She was actually being nice. She could have shoved me into the mud,” Matthew responded as he dusted off his gown. There was a pool of water, a few centimetres from where he fell, left over from the light rainfall the day before. Lily wasn’t a cruel person, she was just upset with him.

“You’re too bloody nice!” Arthur rolled his eyes. Matthew only smiled again before they both headed to find a comfortable spot to sit. They settled down in a less crowded area, away from listening ears but within view of one of the alphas on guard. 

“Does Alfred know about this? Maybe he could tell her to back off. Or you can ask Lars. She would probably listen to him. They seem close,” Arthur had his head turned away and failed to notice Matthew flinch at the mention of the latter alpha’s name. 

“It’s fine, I don’t want to bother them. I can handle this.” Matthew tried to smile to reassure his friend. But the older omega wasn’t convinced, “You know, being a pushover doesn’t mean you literally have to be pushed.” This was a tall order for Matthew, but it was as simple as breathing for Arthur. 

He was normally level headed but he was also stubborn and would refuse to back down in an argument, even with alphas. It was not a desirable trait for omegas to have. And hence, Arthur remained unmated. The omega was already twenty, two years passed since he first started going through heat cycles. It was unheard of for an adult omega to go longer than 6 months without being mated. 

“Speaking of Alfred…. Has he mentioned anything of who he might want to mate with? I-I mean he is going to be of age soon. Both of you will be,” Matthew found it quite endearing how the proud omega attempted to hide the slightest blush dusting his cheeks. He didn’t understand what the other omega saw in Alfred. Arthur had been the primary victim of Alfred’s childish pranks. The alpha even continued addressing the older omega as ‘Caterpillar’ after they had discovered a black and prickly caterpillar that resembled the omega’s unique eyebrows.

“He hasn’t…. He is mostly looking forward to being able to go hunting and exploring outside the territory on his own,” Matthew wished he could tell his friend what he wanted to hear, but he didn’t want to lie or give the other false hope. Arthur scoffed but the disappointment was clearly visible in his dark eyes.

“Well what about you, Matthew?” Arthur quickly asked to avoid any awkward silence. His eyes were focused on the young omega and noted him growing uncomfortable. Matthew wasn’t embarrassed of discussing such things, but he couldn’t deny the fear the topic sparked. 

“It’s fine if you’re not ready!” Arthur patted Matthew on the shoulder. Omegas were easily comforted with physical contact with another omega. “I mean you can ask Alfred to protect you when you go into heat. I’m sure he would gladly do it. You probably won’t have to bribe him with meat like I have to with my bloody wanker of a brother!” The older omega shot a dirty look at the red wolf that was asleep under the shade of a tree. Allistor’s bright fur stood out too much to hunt effectively so he was permanently appointed to be one of the few alphas that stayed to watch over the pack. 

“Your brother is absurdly strong. There is no way you’ll be mated against your will, not with him around. In a few years, he might even have what it takes to become the pack’s new alpha-” Matthew stopped listening as the feeling of dread overwhelmed him. He was confident his doting older brother would protect him against any unwanted alpha advances. But Matthew couldn’t rely on him forever. His brother would eventually find a mate and build a family of his own. Matthew would eventually have to find his own mate. Or rather, submit to the will of an alpha. Omegas did not have the luxury to choose. That was given to the alphas. 

If an alpha liked an omega, they would claim them when the omega went into heat. If they were various alphas interested in an omega, they would battle and the victor would have the honor to mate. If an omega was fortunate, a blood-related alpha could challenge and fend off the unwelcomed alpha suitors. But it was usually the alpha parents that would protect the omega.

**_“Matthew, I’m going to claim you”_ **

“Where are you going?” Arthur asked as Matthew abruptly stood up. “Um sorry, I really have to pee,” Matthew excused himself. He had lied but he needed to exit the conversation. Maybe a nice run would help shake off his uneasy feeling. 

Matthew’s heart beat heavily in his chest as he slowly edged his way into the forest. He stopped as the foliage rustled and out came a mixed group of playful pups. All of them laughing and full of smiles, paid no mind as they rushed past the soon-to-be adult omega. Matthew looked back and watched as the rambunctious pups headed towards their omega parents. He smiled, how he had wished he was that young again when alphas, betas, and omega could all play together. At the age they were oblivious of the roles they would eventually uptake.

**_“Matthew, I’m going to claim you”_ **

The smile fell from his face as he remembered the short exchange. Matthew was about turn 18 years old, the age omegas’ bodies are ready to bear children and begin going into heat. An omega will go into heat four times a year, once each season. Matthew and his brother were born in the first few weeks of summer. He knew it would be summer soon as the days have progressively grown warmer and the sun’s rays beaming brighter. He shook his head and walked straight into the forest. Matthew took a deep breath as he closed his violet eyes. He had stood tall before but now hunched over on all fours as he took on his wolf form. He took another deep breath before he ambled forward. If he was to be tied to an alpha’s side then he wanted to explore the area forbidden to omegas, the world outside their pack territory. Even when an omega comes of age, they are still confined within the territory. Matthew understood such restrictions were to protect them, but he wanted to quench this curiosity. 

**_“Matthew, I’m going to claim you”_ **

Lars had said it with the softest smile, but the words still sent a cold shiver down the omega’s spine. His pace quickened, his eyes no longer observing the foliage around him. The young wolf continued until he no longer detected the faintest scent of his pack leader’s markings on the trees. 

“I should be happy Lars chose me ….,” The blond wolf whispered softly to his reflection as he stared into a shallow creek. He stepped into the water, soaking his paws. Lars was one of the more attractive young alphas in the pack. He was kind and a treasured childhood friend. The alpha had looked after him almost as much as his own twin brother had as they grew up. 

**_“You’ll be mine”_ **

‘But he never bothered to ask!’ Matthew gritted his teeth in frustration, remembering Lars' declaration. Of course Lars hadn’t asked, an alpha didn't have to ask. Omegas were theirs to claim. 

He bolted into a full sprint up the creek. His strides were clumsy as the slippery and uneven terrain made it difficult to get a proper footing. The water washed away his scent as he traveled. The small stream became a river and submerged the wolf, he continued by swimming. He only left the safety of the water once the river’s current became too strong to swim against. Matthew shook the excess water out his soft blond fur and tred forward, determined to create as much distance as possible. On land, his movements were far more graceful. His paws left the ground undisturbed and his thin agile frame moved throughout the forest without brushing against overgrown bushes or low hanging branches. He didn't want to leave a trail of scent or tracks. 

The sun was starting to set and the omega finally allowed himself to slow to a stop and catch his breath. For how many miles had he run? He had no idea. The consequence of his actions settling in as he breathed in his surroundings. He truly was alone now. 

‘Maybe I should have told Alfred…’ Matthew sighed internally. He was very sure his older brother would run out to search for him. And the damn alpha was quite stubborn and blessed with an incredible nose. Alfred would definitely find him.

‘But I hadn’t really planned on running away.’ The blond sighed once more as his stomach growled. He would have eaten first and packed some supplies with him if he had intended to. Distracted by his thoughts, Matthew failed to hear the soft click off to his side. The wolf was violently knocked over by an invisible force as a deafening bang of gunshot rang out and silenced the forest. He whimpered helplessly, his left side exploded in pain. He felt his golden fur being soaked in his own blood. He quickly changed forms so he could wrap his arms around his midriff and apply pressure to his wound. The bushes shook as his aggressor stepped into the clearing and revealed himself. Tears welled up in Matthew’s violet eyes as pain and fear consumed him. ‘I-I can’t believe I ran all this way... j-just to die…’

The blonde gasped as his eyes locked onto red bloodshot eyes. However his assailant’s face did not match with the expected aggression but with panic and remorse instead.

“Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!” The albino man’s hands gripped his silver hair. He had thought he spotted a wolf but what laid before him was a person bleeding and withering in pain. 

‘What do I do! I shot a poor kid and now he’s going to die! I need a doctor…. A doctor! Ludwig!! I need to take him to Ludwig!’ Gilbert ran over and knelt down beside the injured adolescent. The other cowarded away when he attempted to pick him up. 

“I won’t hurt you. Please…. Let me take you to get help,” Gilbert spoke softly as he brushed away the blond curls from the distressed face.

Matthew didn't understand what the other was saying, but his touch was gentle. He stared up at the other, those shocking crimson eyes filled with guilt. The blond was convinced the other wouldn't harm him and allowed the other to lift him up when he made a second attempt. The albino apologized when Matthew cried out, the movement aggravated his wound. 

Matthew was held so close, he could feel the other’s well built muscles through the layers of clothing. ‘He looks like an alpha, but he doesn’t smell like one,’ the younger noted as the unbearable pain forcing him to take sharp and deep breaths. The albino had a unique musk. It was not overwhelming as a typical alpha’s would be but not as bland as a beta’s either.

Gilbert rushed home, silently praying that Ludwig was still at his house. He cursed and muttered more apologizes whenever the blond whimpered or moaned in agony. He wished he could run at a slower pace and avoid jostling the blond but he did not want to risk him bleeding out from his injury. 

The albino’s legs felt they were on fire as he managed to make out the outline of his house further ahead. For once he was grateful to live in the outskirts of their little town.

“LUDWIG!!!” Gilbert roared out to the tall figure exiting his home. Ludwig was on his way back to town when the sound of his older brother caused him to turn around. His expression was stern and slightly perturbed but that changed quickly once his eyes fell on the person in his brother’s arms. “Oh danke Gott you’re still here!” Gilbert gasped as he tried to regain his breath from his long distance sprint.

“What the hell happened?!” Ludwig did not wait for the response and hurried to the front door, holding it open for the other, “Get him on the bed and find me some clean towels.” Gilbert hastily followed the order and carried the injured blond upstairs. He kicked open the door to his guest room and laid the other down slow and gently onto the bed. 

“You’re going to be okay now. Ludwig is a doctor,” Gilbert spoke softly as he smoothed the blond curls. Matthew bit his lip and whimpered. He was utterly terrified and grabbed onto the other’s large calloused hand. He desperately sought comfort, even if it was from the touch of this stranger.

Gilbert looked away as Ludwig strode into the room and carried a small basin with clean water and his briefcase of medical items. He placed the basin on the dresser and set his briefcase over the nightstand besides the bed. The pain caused Matthew to mostly keep his eyes closed throughout all of this ordeal, but he opened them fully to survey his new surroundings. His lavender eyes locked on to the sharp looking instrument the tall blond had pulled out. 

‘They’re going to gut me?!’ Matthew screamed in terror and flailed his body to attempt to escape. 

“Verdammt. I’ll have to sedate him. Gilbert, hold him down!” Ludwig commanded, dropping his scalpel and grabbing a syringe instead.

The albino quickly caught small wrists and pinned the other back onto the bed. Matthew struggled, tears streaming down his face. Before Matthew could contemplate changing forms, Ludwig injected Matthew's thigh with a sedative. The lithe blond desperately tried to push the albino off of him but his body began to feel heavy and his mind lost in a drowsy fog. The last thing he saw before fully falling asleep was the albino’s sadden and guilt-filled eyes.

Gilbert swallowed hard as he stared down at the sleeping figure. He was awestruck at how beautiful the young blond looked now that his face was relaxed and resting peacefully. He could have easily mistaken the other for a pretty girl if he only focused on his heart-shaped face. 

“Move, I can’t work with you on top of him,” Ludwig’s deep voice shook Gilbert out of his trance. Gilbert quickly straightened up and backed away to give his brother room. The albino stared at the sleeping stranger, finally noticing the other was only wearing a simple sleeveless pullover gown and it was made entirely out of a deer’s hide. 

“Bring me a wet towel. I need to wipe off the blood,” Ludwig ordered and worked on pulling the gown up to the patient’s underarms. Gilbert quickly turned away, blushing slightly. Yup, he is definitely a guy. 

The doctor nonchalantly covered his patient’s lower half with the sheets. But his interest was peeked by the five-inch slit running across the abdomen under the belly button. ‘A scar?’ Ludwig pondered for a moment before his attention returned to the bleeding wound. He cleaned the wound once Gilbert handed him the wrung towel.

“How the hell did this happen?” He asked again as he grabbed a pair of forceps and carefully dug into the wound. 

“U-uh well,” Gilbert scratched his temple, knowing full well the lecture that was awaiting him, “The awesome me was just patrolling the woods and I spotted a wolf and I shot it. It was near my property and I didn't want to risk it killing some of my awesome livestock-”

“Really? Then why is there a bullet in a person!” Ludwig demanded to know as he pulled out the whole bullet and held up for Gilbert to see.

“I don’t know! Don’t you think I feel like shit knowing he is hurt because of me?” The albino’s tone was somber. His guilt was eating at him the longer he stared at the bullet or at the beautiful stranger. 

Ludwig didn’t say anything as his mind, eyes, and hands focused on suturing the bullet wound. He wiped the blood off his hands before bandaging the closed wound. He fixed the lithe blond’s gown back down and pulled the sheets over him again. Now that the patient was stable, Ludwig began to clean his medical instruments before placing them back into his briefcase. He would properly disinfect them once he got home.

Gilbert approached the bed, on the other side of where Ludwig stood. He slid an arm under the sleeping blond’s shoulders and the other under his knees. 

“What are you doing?” Ludwig snapped when he noticed his brother attempting to move the boy. “Uh, I’m going to carry him to your place,” Gilbert raised a silver brow, “or did you want to carry him?”

“No, Gilbert. You caused this,” The doctor pointed a stern finger, ”So you are going to be responsible for caring for him.” Gilbert hated how his younger brother was always right. But he had to admit, he needed to take responsibility for his actions. The albino set the sleeping boy back onto bed and fixed the bed sheets over him again.

Ludwig finished gathering his things and headed downstairs. “I’m forbidding you from using any of your guns,” Ludwig spoke with a serious tone.

Gilbert did a double take at the audacity, “Oh, come on! I’m your OLDER bruder you can’t just-”

“I mean it, Gilbert. No shooting your guns until you come to my office for an eye exam. I need to make sure you don't need glasses.” 

“My vision is awesome. But fine whatever,” Gilbert begrudgingly agreed. He followed his brother to the front door.

“I’ll come over in a few days to check up on him. If he develops a prolonged fever let me know right away.”

“Got it. Well thanks for your help, Luddy~” He purposely dragged out the nickname his younger brother hated so much, the doctor only allowed one person, a certain bubbly italian, to call him that. “The awesome me can handle the rest.” Gilbert held open the door as his brother exited.

“Gilbert,” Ludwig grabbed the edge of the door, preventing it from closing fully, “Don’t do anything else stupid.”

Having struck a nerve, the albino slammed the door shut. He turned around and leaned on the door. He sighed as he dropped onto the ground, his back still pressed against the door. 

“Yeah, I’ll try…” He whispered to himself as he raked his fingers through his silver hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Thank you all for taking the time to read my work.
> 
> PruCan has been my ultimate favorite pairing for many years. I have finally gained enough motivation to write out this fanfic plot. I love this pairing so much and want to write a fanfic worthy of this beautiful paring.
> 
> I would greatly appreciate any feedback.


End file.
